Percy Jackson and The Avengers
by SMR1114
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy felt the need to escape the mythical world and try to live as something else. With the lost of his friends, he became anti-social and mysterious. During his long and early run, he encountered a SHIELD agent named Phil Coulson. Phil saw the sorrow and the will to die in Percy's eyes, so he decided to recruit him as an agent of SHIELD.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="380ac5107f2bda510ba6e641661a10f9"Percy pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"The death of Coulson is just like after the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Losing your friends and your love style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Broken, shattered, and lost,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Are the best words that describe me about his death and the war./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I tried to be normal again but its too much, I couldn't handle the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The pain that make me go emotionless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I treated him like my father,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A father who truly cared for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He asks how my missions go,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Asks about my favorites and all that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But now I don't know, if I can go back being happy-go-luckybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Or even to be-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"PERCY!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I looked up to see Natasha staring at me with a sad look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know that it's hard to accept his death Percy but it already happened. I'm sorry." she said with a sad tone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's okay it's not your fault that he died." I tried to reassured her but it looks like I tried it to myself/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"look I have to go Natasha." I said without breaking down/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I went back to my training without looking back to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strong~~~~br /SMR here!br /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"strongHELLO!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"strongThis story is already published in Wattpad. Please check it out if you want to continue./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0977b43674b8d0bc6df5df065f1a050"strongThis is only a trial./strong/p 


End file.
